An inkjet type printing apparatus ejects ink onto a sheet to form ink dots thereby printing an image. There is a known technique for limiting an amount of ink to be ejected onto a sheet in the printing apparatus for suppressing deterioration of print quality (for example, bleeding, strike-through, and the like) due to an excessive amount of ejected ink (for example, JP-H11-78072A or U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,899B). According to this technique, the maximum number of times of repetition ejecting per one dot is set with respect to four kinds of ink to be used for printing (cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), and black (K)). Specifically, the numbers of times of repetition ejecting of dark K ink and Y ink are limited to 1, and the numbers of times of repetition ejecting of light C ink and M ink are limited to 3.
However, it may be not possible to appropriately limit the amount of ink just by setting the limitation on the amount of ink based on the grayscale level of the color of the ink. For example, in a case where some kinds of ink or some ink combinations are used, if the amount of ink is excessively limited, a color range expressible in the printing apparatus may be narrowed, and if the limitation on the amount of ink is not sufficient, the above-described bleeding and strike-through may occur. These problems are not limited to inkjet type printing apparatuses, but are common to any printing apparatuses using color material.